


O Captain! My Captain!

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is kinda bratty, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Loki, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, captain thor, no daddy kink surprisingly, oh this is all happening in SPACE, we out here fuckin aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: It's enough humiliation that Prince Loki, of the Jotnar, the newest race to join the Total Galactic Coalition, is stranded in deep space with no idea of knowing how to get him or his crew out, but it's an entirely different type of humiliation in that he finds the brawny human captain of the rescue team to be so damn sexy.





	O Captain! My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm getting things crossed off my bucket list of oneshots I need to write. So here you go- alien smut. No tentacles tho, cause that's not how I roll.

“I cannot believe we are doing this.” Byleistr sighed next to his brothers. Loki was sitting in the main chair, pinching his brow in deep despair. 

 

“Me either.” Helblindi groaned, draping himself dramatically over the high backed chair. “Us, the mighty Jotnar.... Stooping to this level.”

 

“Shut. Up.” Loki commanded, his fingers now working his temples in an attempt to soothe the headache pounding in his mind. “Just shut up. They will be here any moment. Stand up.”

 

The other two sighed again, as they begrudgingly brought themselves to stand to attention. Loki crossed his legs, settling back against the chair’s high-back, trying to compose himself and look regal. He, a prince of his race, an isolated one, one that was extremely technically advanced and prosperous, was really about to do what he was about to do.

 

“Your Highness, they’re here.” Said a page, and Loki let out an extremely loud groan, cutting it off just before the doors opened before him.

 

And  _ they _ were standing there. 

 

_ They  _ being the first humans to step aboard Loki’s new ship, and apart of the small group of any other race to board a Jotnar ship. 

 

_ They _ were also the crew Loki had hired out of extreme desperation when it became apparent that them, the Jotnar, did not know how to navigate something as simple as deep space travel. Sure, they  _ knew _ about it, but did they actually ever practice the theories? No! Of course not! 

 

“Welcome aboard.” Loki greeted through teeth gritted so tightly together his already accented Aesir was even harder to understand. 

 

“Prince Loki-” Said the big, burly blond in front, extending his hand to shake the prince’s, but the way Helblindi’s lips slid up over his teeth in a snarl discouraged even the most brave. Loki smirked in satisfaction as the blond drew back, instead giving him a succinct bow, the rest of the hired crew following suit. “Uhm, I’m so honored to be working with you.”

 

“For me.” Loki corrected. “Captain... Thor, was it? For me. You will be working for me.”

 

Standing from his chair- actually, it was technically  _ Thor’s _ chair, Loki took a few steps towards the humans, looking them over. It was a small crew, only five of them including the captain (who, Loki had noticed, smelled amazing). Through the TGC (Total Galactic Coalition), Loki had found this crew, begrudgingly using the new resources at his hands as one of the newest races to join the TGC. He had screamed through shut lips as he signed the hologram transmission, before waving it back to the headquarters in a strange and terrifying place called New York City. It was where the enigmatic leader of the TGC, a human by the name of Tony Stark, insisted on living. 

 

_ “Well, champ, as I understand it, you and your brethren know diddly squat when it comes to deep space travel.” Tony said over a warbly transmission, a smirk very evident on his smug little face. “All those brains of yours can’t save you if you don’t ever apply what you actually know. I’ll send a crew out there so you don’t die of starvation. See ya later, kid. Wh- Steve? Okay, bye. Don’t go anywhere- I kid, I kid.”  _

 

Oh, how Loki had wanted to smash that smug man’s face in as soon as the transmission had ended. The fact that he’d had to swallow his pride in the first place, and actually admit they were stranded in deep space- it was almost too much to bear. 

 

“My man, Hogun, is my technical officer. He will take a look at the engine. Stark mentioned it was causing your delay in your travels, your Highness.” Thor said, motioning to the grim man beside him. “If that suits you, of course.”

 

Loki put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, a bored look on his face as he took in their appearance for another moment or so. The captain, Thor, was large and... Striking. The one identified as Hogun had narrow eyes, and high cheekbones- he was more to Loki’s liking if the prince were to be honest. The other three, one of even more massive stature than Thor, a woman with hair so golden in color Loki could’ve sworn it was an illusionary hologram, and yet  _ another _ blond man who winked at the Jotun. Repulsed, Loki scrunched up his nose at him. 

 

“Helblindi, have Angrboda take the engineer to the engine room. Give him whatever he wants, I guess.” Said the prince with a lazy, dismissing wave of his hands. “Come.”

 

The crew and his brothers followed him to the main section, or whatever it was called part of the ship-  _ he didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care since humans were there to take care of it. _

 

“So, I guess, you guys just do what you have to do. Our course  _ was _ plotted for New York City, or wherever that godforsaken Stark lives.” Loki sighed, leaning against a control panel or something, again, he didn’t care what it was as long as his nice ass didn’t press any buttons or move any levers. 

 

Thor cocked a brow at the young prince- young, he thought, for clearly the flippant attitude of the blue creature’s was surely more suited for a spoiled teenager. In a sense, the human was right, Loki was young, but only by Jotun standards. If the blonde woman apart of Thor’s crew had been asked, Loki was proof that men are brats always and five hundred or so years did little to mature them. 

 

“Yeah...” Thor answered, a little thrown off by how Loki sat on a control panel, and finally took him in fully. He was blue, of course, like all Jotnar, had long black hair, longer than Sif’s (the blonde woman, of course, but  _ you _ knew that you little smart cookie). His outfit was.... Interesting to say the least. A high necked robe, but with open shoulders, and a slit in front, on either side of his hip bones, leaving a long, revealing line of sight down his legs. All of the other Jotnar had footwear, but Loki, Thor suspected, walked around his ship however he damn well pleased, and if that included being barefoot, so be it.

 

Loki realized the human was staring at him and looking him over, and a heat rose up in his stomach. He couldn’t deny he was highly intrigued by the muscled captain- size was kind of a big deal with his people, after all bigger mates were, as he understood, highly valued in many races. The prince himself was rather slender, not at all hulking like his brothers or even his father. Plus, having walked past Thor, he  _ had _ noticed the human was a head taller than him, and nearly double his width. The thought almost made him shiver in absolute excitement.

 

But he was also a  _ human _ and while Loki didn’t entirely think it was right to dismiss a potential bed partner with such flippancy, he also couldn’t help himself as he turned his nose up, and looked away. 

 

“I guess we’ll get started?” Thor offered, more than amused at the way Loki ‘humpf’d at him.

 

“Sure, whatever, I guess.” Loki replied, motioning for Byleistr to stay behind as he and Helblindi departed. “Oh, my father said I  _ should _ invite you and your crew to a welcome dinner. So, tonight? Sometime?” 

 

Thor looked at his mates, and then back at Loki, a disbelieving smile on his face as he let out a little laugh.

 

“My crew has much to accomplish tonight.” He excused them, but then, with a look in his eyes reserved only for the bratty prince, added, “But I’d be delighted to join you for a private dinner.”

 

As he said it, Loki’s brothers were ready to open their mouths, but the tilt of their brother’s head made them silent.

 

“Hmm...” Loki pondered, bringing a slender finger to his lips, looking up at the ceiling as if deep in thought. Then he slipped the tip of it in his mouth, biting down, as if it were truly conflicting within him. “Well, I  _ guess _ that could work.” 

 

Thor’s crew and Loki’s brothers watched uncomfortably as the two obviously flirted with Loki all but blowing his own finger, and Thor’s raised eyebrow and heated half-open mouthed smile. 

 

Hogun, who had appeared in the bridge, cleared his throat behind them, diverting his captain’s attention back to him. As Loki passed, he let a hand linger on the thick forearm of the human captain, whispering he would send for Thor when their private dinner was ready.

* * *

 

“Oh, I’d no idea you would come so fast.” Loki gasped. Thor grinned at him, incredulously. 

 

“Surely, my prince, you can’t expect me not to.” Answered the captain breathlessly, gripping the edge of the table as he looked into Loki’s eyes.

 

The prince seemed to have no actual shame at the fact that Thor had caught him in the middle of dressing for dinner. Of course he wouldn’t, when it worked out to his plan just right. And of course, Thor had jogged to the prince’s rooms as soon as a page had given him the message to arrive at Loki’s cabin for their private dinner. The prince straightened, looking at the top he was about to put on, then tossed it onto his bed, walking languidly to the table where their dinner was set. It didn’t go unnoticed by the captain that there was a glint of silver, two actually, from the small piercings in Loki’s nipples, and how the rather carelessly wrapped cloth around his waist didn’t seem to be tied with the intention of staying on.

 

Sitting down, Loki gestured for Thor to sit as well, looking entirely too smug with himself, knowing the cloth had fallen away from his legs, barely leaving him with any dignity as he crossed his legs. Again, the line it created was eagerly followed by his little human’s eyes. 

 

“Have you ever tried Jotun cuisine?” Loki asked, taking a bite of the various vegetables before him. “I guess our food has become quite the trend.”

 

“I’ve never eaten anything of the Jotun.... Type.” Thor answered, taking his time as his eyes traveled up Loki’s torso, imagining how soft his stomach would be if he held onto it while he fucked him savagely from behind. “The most popular dish is the blood from what we call a yak.”

 

“A yak?” Loki raised a brow, the word sounding strange to him, his accent rolling over it thickly in way that made Thor shiver. “Well, I am not fond of that dish myself. I hope you enjoy eating what I’ve prepared, or whatever.”

 

At that, Loki uncrossed his legs, leaning back in his chair, spreading them ever so slightly. He was just about as appetizing as appetizing could be, and how Thor’s mouth watered. The food was good, but he was sure he would enjoy what lay between the bratty prince’s legs more. With the Jotnar being one of the newer races in the galaxy to emerge and allow contact, numerous information had been shared. The basics of their speech, religion, culture, customs, and anatomy. Despite the skin color, Thor knew damn well he could handle Loki’s parts, as they should resemble his own. 

 

“You should wipe your mouth.” Loki laughed, unable to help himself as he crossed his legs again, capturing his semi hard cock down between his legs, thoroughly enjoying the lustful looks he was getting. 

 

Thor realized he was drooling, and after wiping it away with his hand, he raised a brow. With a yank, he reached for Loki’s chair and pulled it to him, bringing his saliva covered finger to Loki’s mouth. 

 

“Suck it.” He commanded, and was immensely satisfied when those blue lips instantly covered his fingers, and the warmth of Loki’s mouth welcomed him in, with a hunger the captain knew no private dinner could appease. No, it would be dessert that would fill up that gnawing hole deep inside the prince.

* * *

 

Thor had Loki laying on his stomach, naked, sucking Thor’s dick as if it were the only sustenance the Jotun had ever had. The captain himself had only unbuttoned his uniform top to reveal a tan, muscled torso that Loki could barely keep his hands off, running one up his chest, while the other supported him as he drooled over the captain’s cock. 

 

“You’re such a little brat.” Thor growled, using the fistful of black hair in his grasp to push deeper down the prince’s throat, sighing in satisfaction at the way he choked on his dick. “Now who’s working for who?” 

 

Loki couldn’t reply, he was too busy  _ enjoying _ himself. His people were what the human dignitaries had called “sex positive”, which he didn't understand. Mating with a willing partner or several at any time of the day, as often as one would like, was the norm on his planet. As soon as he had matured to the mating age, Loki was no stranger to a parade of bedmates. And since he was a prince, he often had the cream of the crop. Thor was going to be tonight’s cream. 

 

“You've never slept with a Jotun.” Loki gasped when his head was pulled forcefully back. 

 

“I've fucked enough species to know we’re all pretty alike when it comes to the bedroom.” Thor said, pushing the prince back, mouth latching onto a pierced nipple, somehow missing the taste of metal that the prince’s piercings lacked. When he pulled back from one slicked nub, he moved to the other, hand working his cock, eager to plunge it into Loki’s very naturally wet hole. It was a shade of purple, and glistening. If Thor had to guess, he would just call it an asshole. Didn’t matter- if he came, he would be satisfied. The challenge though, was making his alien partners orgasm. They didn't always have the same reaction to orgasm that Thor did.

 

“Mmm, let’s see what you’ve got then, captain.” Loki sighed, his hand on Thor’s head, urging him to move his mouth lower. 

 

“You’re so fucking wet.... Have you ever been fucked by a human, your Highness?” Thor asked, but he knew the answer. This brat was too pretentious to have anyone, but the best could touch him. Well, Thor knew he was the best. A finger circled around the hole, teasing before he slid it in. He was welcomed in with little to no resistance, and- oh  _ god _ he was going to enjoy fucking him. Taking his time, Thor enjoyed the way Loki’s hole was sucking him and naturally pulsating around his finger, and soon fingers as he slid two more in. Loki let out a moan, and shuddered, cum spurting onto his chest. 

 

“Did you just come?” Thor asked incredulously. “I was expecting more of a challenge.”

 

“A challenge?” Loki giggled, letting out a shaky breath. “No, my captain, the  _ real _ challenge is how many times you can make me reach orgasm. The record for any of the Jotnar is around two hundred, but for me, it’s around one hundred fifty six... Give or take a few.”

 

Thor let out a breath. 

 

“And how long does it take for you to reach that kind of.... Count?”

 

Loki laughed. 

 

“A few hours, and it really depends on your stamina. Like I said, captain,” Loki raised a brow, challenging the man. “You’ve never slept with a Jotun.”

 

Thor made a face, then stood up off of the bed. He began to undress fully, then used a hair-tie to tie his hair back into a knot at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Guess I’d better get started then.” He said, turning to face Loki, who was drinking in his form. Muscled, blond, tall, and his cock... Loki was excited to ride that.

* * *

 

Loki stiffened, his buttocks clenching as he rode his eighty-first orgasm in the past two hours. His body had given up on releasing his cum- there was none left. It was instead all over his quarters- on the sheets, the table with their cold food, splattered on the large floor to ceiling window the captain had fucked him against, and even on the nightstand. Thor had been moving him all around in an attempt to give his own cock a break and to prolong his impending release. 

 

“You can't orgasm- it'll be over for the night if you do.” Loki gasped as Thor growled in his ear with urgency _.  _

 

So Thor was taking that seriously. He did, after all, have a record to break. 

 

Groaning, Thor had to take a deep breath as Loki thrashed underneath him, another orgasm wracking through his body.

 

“Eighty-two.” Thor grunted. Sweat had built up on both of their bodies, and Thor’s cock was hurting, and his balls were screaming for release. He pulled out, laying between Loki’s legs instead, fingers working the now bright purple hole. Then he noticed something else- it smelled so sweet between Loki’s legs. Curiously, Thor stuck his tongue out, tasting a droplet of the sweet liquid which was coating the inside of Loki’s thighs. It tasted delicious. With vigor, Thor replaced his fingers with his mouth, hungrily pleasuring them both. Loki let out a breathy moan.

 

“Oh good.” He sighed in relief, calming slightly as the pace of sex was toned down for a moment. 

 

“Good?” Thor asked, smirking devilishly up at him. 

 

“Oh, you'll see soon.” Loki replied cheekily, answering a different question that Thor hadn’t asked at all. The human ignored him, continuing his ministrations. After a while longer, and seven more shaky orgasms, Thor decided he wanted to feel that wet warmth of Loki’s accommodating asshole around him again. Plunging inside, Thor expected to grimace with the ache of needing to release, but there was no pain, just pleasure. 

 

“I'm delicious aren't I? And a natural stimulant....” Loki moaned as Thor hitched his leg up on his shoulder, fucking him with renewed vigor. It was amazing! Thor wasn't tired and was aggressively plowing the Jotun into the bed, his energy restored from lapping up Loki’s juices. 

 

“You little slut.” He groaned, biting his lip as he picked up his pace, watching as Loki had two more back to back orgasms. “You should've said something earlier.” 

 

“Where's the fun in tha-AH!” Loki couldn't finish his teasing when he was moved to sit on the human’s shaft, his sweaty back to Thor’s equally sweaty chest as the captain grabbed his thighs from underneath and bounced him up and down. Gritting his teeth, Loki found himself having more orgasms in clumps, digging his nails into Thor’s biceps, his cries almost non-stop. 

 

Despite his relief from fatigue, Thor could tell he was close to exploding, and figured he had a few days left to fuck the prince till he couldn't move. The prince as well was experiencing so many orgasms, he wasn't able to ride the captain anymore, so lost in an intense world of pleasure he could hardly move with his body locking up, every few seconds. 

 

“My precious spoiled prince, I'm going to cum.” Thor warned as he took him off of his cock and laid him down on his back again. “But don't think this is a sign of defeat, little slut.” 

 

Loki grinned at him, opening his legs wide for the captain. He knew the captain was using degrading words with him, but it almost was if they were terms of endearment. 

 

“One hundred thirty one.... I'm tired.” He admitted to the human. “Please.” 

 

Thor guided his cock into that welcoming hole once more, sighing as the warmth and wetness squelched around his tired member. Leaning down, he captured one of those pierced nipples in his mouth, sucking, and gently biting the rigid flesh as he neared his orgasm. A hand guided his head up to meet Loki’s mouth in a desperate kiss, their tongues meeting and moans exchanged into each other's mouths. 

 

“Fuck.” Thor swore, grabbing Loki’s thighs, using them to help him rut faster and harder into the Jotun, his orgasm only seconds away. Within moments, and a loud, deep roar from the human that seemed to vibrate throughout both of their bodies, Thor was cumming, pumping his seed into the prince below him. The sensation of finally reaching orgasm, and the way Loki’s walls clamped down around him had Thor seeing stars. Loki rode out his last orgasm, sobbing at that point, his back arched into Thor’s crushing weight. Together, they melted into the bed, kissing softly as they came down from their highs. 

 

“One hundred thirty five.” Loki whispered against the gentle kissing from the human. 

 

Thor smiled and rolled off, pulling his softened member from the sweet, sweet warmth of Loki. With absolutely no intention of retreating to the guest quarters that had been given to him, he pulled the Jotun close, their bodies cooling with the slight space Thor had left between them. 

 

“What are you doing? Why are you holding me?” Loki asked, not that he minded it, brushing his damp hair out of his face. 

 

“This is called cuddling. And I like to do it after sex.” Thor said, hoping Loki wouldn't be like the few alien partners he had had that had rejected it completely. 

 

“Cud-el-ling.” Loki sounded out the word, making a face, but not making to move away from the human as they laid there. “Do all humans like to do this after coitus?” 

 

“Most.” Thor answered, pulling him closer, resting his chin on top of the prince’s head. “Now, shhh.... I’m exhausted and want to sleep.” 

 

Loki didn’t mind the closeness, nor the pleasant warmth that their bodies generated together. Pushing aside the top sheets with his feet, he pulled a thin one up around them, to at least give them privacy when his personal staff would arrive in the middle of their rest to silently clean up his messy quarters. As Thor shushed him, Loki, too, felt the exhaustion of their activities wash over him. 

 

“Good night, my captain.” He whispered, already drifting off to sleep.

 

“Good night, my prince.” Thor breathed back, joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> What should I do next? Robot fucking? Yeah, I think robot fucking is what is gonna pop up next for the next smutty oneshot.


End file.
